Torpemente hábil
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: M'g. Estar reprobado es malo, y aún más si es en Deportes además de ridículo . Debemos reclamar por las injusticias."-De qué habla?" "—De esto—saqué la copia del reporte y señalé la gigante F." "-Es una F. Muy bonita, por cierto".OS/Fluff/TH/Edward&Bella.


'Crepúsculo' no me pertenece.

**

* * *

**

**Torpemente hábil.  
**Capítulo Único

* * *

—"All i wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us."  
_They Don't Really Care About Us_. _**Michael J**_.

* * *

_Bella._

_Reprobado._

Y aún no lo podía creer.

_Reprobado__…_

_Alumno Reprobado._

Mi boca seguía sin recordar como cerrarse. Sentía, incluso, la pequeña sensación de que un charco de saliva yacía al frente mío.

_Alumno(a): Isabella M. Swan_

_Materia: …_

_Aprobado. __**Reprobado**__._

Mis manos temblaban de rabia y las gotas saladas resbalaban por mi cara, y no resistí el impulso de dejarlas correr porque, después de todo, estaba muy ocupada en concentrarme para no romper el reporte de calificaciones.

_**REPROBADA.**_

Lo leía, releía, y volvía a leer. Mis ojos se paseaban y entornaban alrededor de esa simple (pero peligrosa) palabra, cargada de veneno y burla. La veía ahí, grabada con vanidad en mi reporte, mofándose de mí. Pero, igualmente, esa estúpida e irreverente palabra, que ofendía extremamente mi buen expediente escolar —no excelente, pero tampoco malo—, no tenía lo culpa. Tal vez un poco, pero no toda.

Sacudí mi cabeza y pedí al cielo tan sólo estar soñando. ¡Esto no puede estar pasandome!, pensé, disgustada, mientras golpeaba el suelo con el pie, irritada.

— ¿Está bien, sta. Swan?

Levanté y relajé la mirada un poco, sólo por respeto a la señora Cope. Ella tampoco tenía la culpa.

— Si, si, lo siento. Es sólo que– yo, eh– lo lamento, señora Cope. ¿Cree que pueda obtener una copia del reporte? Necesitaré hablar con alguien sobre esto —farfullé lo más calmada posible. Mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

Ella sólo asintió con cautela, mirándome como si estuviera loca. Me ofreció agua, pero la rechacé. Me dirigí a un rincón apartado del escritorio y presioné l tecla número dos durante cinco segundos, donde tenía grabado el celular de Alice.

— ¿Hola? —se oía agitada. Incluso la imaginé mordiéndose el labio, lo que me hizo reír entre dientes.

— ¿Estás fajando **(**1**)** con Jasper? — susurré por el teléfono, tratando de no hacer mucho alboroto. Se podía oír la risa silenciosa de Jasper mezclándose con la mía.

— Calla —silenció a ambos Alice. Me mordí la lengua obedeciendo su orden—. Eso no importa… ¿qué rayos quieres, Bella? Estoy… algo ocupada.

Chasqueé la lengua, burlona. — Si, se oye…

Gruñó una mala palabra que no supe identificar.

— Alice, necesito hablar contigo… sobre mis calificaciones.

Ella soltó un resoplido. — Bella, en este momento no estoy en condiciones de… ir y ayudarte… para sobornar a un profesor…

— ¡No, Alice! Es que no lo entiendes; necesito hablar con –

— Ya sé, ya sé. Pero ahora no puedo. Mi organismo tiene necesidades, Bella, y debo atenderlas. Habla con el profesor o algo así…

— Pero es que–

— Lo siento, Bells, d-deb-bo… colgar…

_Tut, tut, tut._

Maldita Alice. Justo cuando se le necesita, no está disponible. Jasper iba pagarme caro ésta. Cerré la tapa del móvil de golpe, frustrada.

— ¿Linda? Aquí esta tu documento.

Volteé ver a la señora Cope, que tenía esa linda y dulce sonrisa que me recordaba un poco a mi abuelita Marie, auque la secretaría del instituto no fuera tan vieja. Tomé el documento y la despedí con una media sonrisa.

Tenía tantas ganas de golpear a alguien.

Y ese alguien iba a ser el bastardo que me había reprobado.

Caminé por los desiertos pasillos, encolerizada hasta el infinito. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez no bajaron. No las dejé. Yo no era débil, pero tenía momentos débiles. Era muy diferente, y este era uno de ellos. Pero no iba a llorar por sentirme débil. Es que siempre lloraba cuando estaba encolerizada, una estúpida e irritante costumbre. Era tan patético…

No aguantaba más, necesitaba golpear algo o a alguien. Estaba cabreadísima. No resistí el impulso de patear un casillero abierto, algo viejo. Estaba haciendo una rabieta.; sabía cuando y cuando no estaba haciendo una, porque casi nunca las hacía; pero no era a propósito, simplemente era difícil.

Sí, claro. Obviamente, había estado reprobada antes, lo normal. Pero esto, _esto_, era una completa injusticia. No era nada razonable. Para nada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a ser demasiadas y se escurrieron por mis mejillas, hasta estrellarse con el suelo, al igual que yo. Recargué mi espalda en una pared y coloqué mis manos sobre mis rodillas.

Me apetecía tanto un cigarrillo….

Charlie no me mataría, de eso estaba segura. No tenía nada de que quejarse. Me portaba bien, tenía un buen promedio, siempre cumplía con mis tareas y responsabilidades y jamás y nunca lo molestaba. Eso era lo que a él le gustaba: tener una hija de dieciocho años acostumbrada a estar estancada en la medianía.

Saqué de mi mochila una cajetilla de Camel's y el encendedor. Le dí una calada al cigarrillo y no me importó. Los pasillos estaban tan habitados como la Antártida (dejando a un lado los pingüinos y osos polares).

Tenía que hablar de esto. Hacerme que me escuchar y decir lo que pensaba acerca de aquél número en mi reporte estudiantil. No me escucharían, de todos modos, pero no iba desaprovechar mi derecho de libre expresión e incluso podría llegar a sentirme un poco mejor. Al menos lo habría intenatdo.

Me levanté y caminé, sola, por los pasillos, dándole caladas largas y profundas a mi cigarrillo. Estaba tan intranquila, necesitaba hacer algo, hablar.

Y como si alguien me hubiera escuchado, Rosalie Hale, otra mejor amiga, chocó conmigo. También venía con un cigarrillo en mano.

— ¿Bella?

Le sonreí un poco.

— Hola.

Aplastó su cigarrillo contra un casillero, dejando una pequeña marca y lo tiró en un basurero.

— ¿Qué tienes?

Le dí otra calada a mi cigarrillo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se nota mucho que estoy enojada? —le pregunté con desdén. Ella asintió—. Pues sí, fíjate que sí. Lo estoy y mucho.

Ella alzó las cejas. — ¿Y ahora que pasa?

— ¿Qué pasa? Pasa que uno de los millones de bastados que se hacen llamar nuestros "maestros" me reprobó. Pero no te preocupes, no es grave. No estoy cabreada ni tengo ganas de patearle el trasero a uno de esos mal nacidos. _Para nada._

— Wow… eso es nuevo.

— ¿Tú crees?

Ella sonrió irónicamente. Acerqué el cigarrillo a mi boca de nuevo.

— No puede ser, Bells. Me refiero a que… ¡eres tú! ¡Eres Bells! Tú… tú nunca repruebas. Bueno, casi nunca lo haces.

— Ese es el punto, Rose.

Ella suspiró. Sostuvimos un largo silencio de cinco minutos. Lo rompí.

— Tengo que hablar con el entrenador —concluí—. Y voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

_(__Cinco minutos después)._

— ¡Abran paso, cavernícolas sudorosos! ¡Apártense de mi camino! — gruñía Rosalie en voz alta.

Pero ellos no la dejaban pasar. Había como cinco bloqueando la entrada. Y tal vez fueran pocos, pero es que no eran nada debiluchos. Eran igual de grandes que montañas. De igual forma, Emmett era aún más grande.

— Por favor —pedí a los chicos—. Sólo necesito hablar con el entrenador.

— Ya la oyeron, idiotas. Me dejan pasar, o les juro que dirán adiós a su preciados hue…

— ¡Rosalie!

Genial. Ahí venía Emmett y Jasper. Jasper Hale, hermano de Rosalie, y Emmett —mi hermano— pertenecían al equipo de baloncesto escolar… y otros equipos que la verdad me importaban un bledo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Necesito pasar, Jasper. Por favor. Bueno, de hecho, es Bella la que necesita pasar.

— ¿Y hora qué, Bells? —mi hermano me miró aprehensivamente.

Abrí mucho los ojos y señalé dentro de los vestidores.

— ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! ¡Tu estúpido entrenador es quien me ha... yo— él— es que…. ¡solo, _debo_ hablar con él!— rechiné los dientes y alcé un puño en el aire—. Ese hijo de perra me va a escuchar —mascullé.

Ellos se miraron y al final asintieron.

— Solo no armen un escándalo, ¿si?

Rosalie le enseñó el dedo a Emmett. Él rodó los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que vaya, Bella? —Rose me miró ansiosamente.

— ¿Dónde está?

Jasper señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

— En las duchas, al fondo.

— Gracias. Sólo hasta la entrada, Rose.

Ella se encaminó, mientras iba apartando del camino a chicos cambiándose, o secándose con toallas.

Yo caminaba tras ella, algo cohibida por las miradas de los chicos. Algunas lujuriosas, otras pícaras, aunque la mayoría eran de incredulidad. Yo, en cambio, mantenía mi mirada fija en donde pisaba, pues el suelo estaba cubierto por toallas blancas, ropa sudada… y bóxers. Muchos bóxers de lycra.

Mis mejillas se colorearon bastante.

También comenzaron los silbidos por lo bajo, principalmente hacia Rosalie. Ella no se inmutó. Cada vez se sentía más bochornoso, sobre todo gracias al vapor de las duchas. Los vestidores eran grandes, muy grandes, sobre todo porque también tenían las duchas.

Mientras caminaba, recordé el primer día del entrenador aquí, en el instituto.

_Frío. Mucho frío. Me recordaría matar a Alice por proponer mini shorts de __lycra como uniforme deportivo femenino. Me estaba congelando._

—_Descuida, Bells. Trabajaremos en el gimnasio. No afuera._

— _Igual te mataré, Alice; no tienes escapatoria_

_Entramos al gimnasio y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Nuevo profesor. O entrenador, como sea__._

— _Dicen que viene de muy lejos._

— _Yo escuché que es muy gruñón__._

— _Espero que nos deje jugar baloncesto. La entrenadora Susan solo quería jugar voleibol._

_Esos comentarios harían que la cabeza me explotara. ¿Qué era peor que una vieja entrenadora? Un entrenador nuevo. Bufé. Esto era irónicamente fastidioso._

_Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par, y la luz solar del exterior cegó por un momento mi vista. Y tal y como pasa en las películas, una figura atravesó el gimnasio hasta postrarse antes nosotros, sentados en las gradas. _

_Las chicas suspiraron, otras chillaron, los hombres bufaron y gruñeron, Ali__ce sonrió con curiosidad y yo sólo aparte el rostro de manera desinteresada y aburrida._

— _Buenos días, jóvenes —nadie le contestó—. Dije… _Buenos – días, _jóvenes._

— _Buenos días. _

_El entrenador sonrió un poco._

— _Bien. Me presento: mi nombre es Edward Masen y seré su entrenador por lo que resta del semestr__e. Su entrenadora__—consultó una tabla con papeles sujetos a ella y levantó la mirada de nuevo—… Susan no se presentará más pues, según este oficio, se rompió la pierna y no volverá a caminar dentro de —consultó el documento de nuevo—, bueno, lo que resta del semestre. _

_El entrenador/modelo que había entrado al gimnasio era eso, precisamente. Un modelo. De carne y hueso. Alto, delgado pero con abdomen y brazos trabajados. No en exceso, pero en forma. Pálido, y refinado. No parecía el tipo de persona que hacía ejercicio. Su rostro, fino y agraciado, tenía suaves líneas, con pómulos elevados, labios delgados y una nariz recta y perfecta. _Su babilla masculina y sus lindas orejas. El cabello, una mata de pelo broncíneo y desordenado, que le iba perfectamente. Y sus ojos, eran verdes, profundamente verdes. Sublimes, enmarcados por pestañas tan largas como el infinito._

_El entrenador era irreal. Casi glorioso._

_Pero dije '_casi'_._

_Nos miró a todos y se dirigió a una de las chicas de la primera fila._

— _Usted. Su nombre, señorita._

_Ella sonrió pícaramente._

— _Jessica Stanley._

«Te faltó "Zorra_"», comenté en mi fuero interno._

_El asintió. — ¿Sabes por qué la sta. Susan se rompió la pierna?_

_Todos rieron, mientras la boca de Alice se tornaba una tensa línea y yo enrojecía hasta la médula. Le dí un apretón a la mano que me tendía por debajo de las bancas._

— _Diga lo que diga, __—me susurró a toda prisa— no fue tu culpa, Bella._

_Asentí con cautela._

— _Desde luego, entrenador —contestó Stanley._

_El alzó las cejas, __demandando la respuesta._

— _Fue culpa de Swan —terminó con un encogimiento de hombros, haciendo a los demás carcajearse. Mis uñas, sin querer, se enterraron un poco en la mano de Alice. Esto no me estaba pasando—. La chica de allá, la que está junto a Brandon._

_El profesor lanzó su mirada esmeralda en mi dirección clavándose en mi persona con fuerza. No dijo nada._

— _Muy bien. Quiero que todos vayan a la cancha y hagan lo que quieran. Pero sólo por ser mi primer día. No se acostumbren._

_Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al centro. Seguí a Alice pero…_

— _Excepto usted, señorita Swan._

_Me detuve en seco y enrojecí. Alice me miró alarmada, __más negué con la cabeza. Soltó mi mano y se fue. Encaré al entrenador._

— _Así que, usted es…_

— _Swan. Isabella Swan._

_Me miró de arriba abajo, lentamente. La comparé con un escáner__; el sort comenzó a ponerme algo incómoda._

— _De acuerdo. __Ahora, ¿Podría explicarme el motivo por el que decidió acabar, en parte, con la excelente carrera de su antigua entrenadora, la señorita Susan?_

_Mis mejillas de arrebolaron violentamente. Sí, me había avergonzado, pero su tono era… no lo sé, algo burlón. Eso me molestó un poco. Empezaba lo bueno._

— _No fue mi culpa —susurré._

— _N__o la escucho._

— _No – fue – mi –__ culpa —dije en voz alta._

— _Eso no es lo que dicen los chismes._

_Mi voz se volvió brusca. Aún no levantaba la mirada de mis tenis._

— _No se que hace usted escuchando chismes, entrenador. ¿Qué no sabe que no hay que meterse donde no le llaman? —levanté la mirada y alcé las cejas, exigiendo me respondiese—. O, en ese caso, ¿cree que tiene derecho a burlarse de mí? Sí, soy un poco… falta de equilibrio y… coordinación, pero no es motivo de broma. No sé porque la gente va contando por ahí todo lo que mira, y las demás personas, que no tienen nada que hacer —le dirigí una mirada de soslayo, la voz me temblaba por nerviosismo, y las manos también—, escuchan como si fuera de gran importancia, y divulgan en toda la escuela que, no sé, hipotéticamente, alguien trataba de bajar un balón que, por error, había salido volando hasta las gradas y cuando la entrenadora Susan trató de ayudarla, la chica accidentalmente hizo que la entrenadora rodara por las escaleras hasta quedar boca abajo en el suelo, con la pierna derecha rota y la clavícula y nariz fracturadas._

_Lo miré, nerviosa. Ahora toda yo temblaba de nervios y de rabia. Me mordí el labio inferior._

_Él no dijo nada. Apuntó algo rápido en sus hojas y me miró, con las comisuras de la boca elevadas._

— _Hablas mucho cuando esta nerviosa, Isabella._

— _Soy Bella. Y no estoy nerviosa —escondí las manos tras la espalda—. Por supuesto que no._

— _Está__s temblando, Swan._

— _Es porque… tengo frío. Y este pequeño uniforme no ayuda en nada._

_Me escaneó de nuevo, de pies a cabeza__, y por sus ojos cruzaron dos destellos luminosos. Me cohibí ligeramente. Me miró a los ojos de nuevo y contuvo una sonrisa. _

— _Ya veo._

_Rechiné los dientes. Este profesor prometía muchos dolores de cabeza._

— _Su expediente dice que no es muy dada a hacer deporte. ¿Puede decir algo al respecto?_

_Bajé la mirada._

—_Falta de coordinación._

_El asintió y anotó de nuevo algo en la hoja._

— _Será mejor que se aplique, __sta., Swan —dijo, anotando aún. Su voz sonó dura—. No me gustan las personas inútiles en mi clase —checó su reloj y escribió en la hoja una vez más—. Y no lo digo en plan de ofensa, lo digo porque, aquella persona que no hace nada, es un inútil._

_Este entrenador __empezaba a caerme mal._

— _Lo bueno, entrenador Masen, es que no soy una inútil._

— _Tendrá que probarlo._

— _Por supuesto. Cuando quiera._

— _Bien, en ese caso, ahora mismo._

_El color huyó de mis rostro, llevándose con el mi sonrisa retadora._

— _Uh… ¿Ahora?_

— _Por supuesto —me entregó un balón—. Cuando quiera._

_Bufé al escucharlo imitarme. Tenía tantas ganas de patearle las b…_

— _La estoy esperando, señorita._

_Lo miré. Y no hice nada. Le devolví el balón._

_El rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza y escribiendo de nuevo en esa estúpida hoja._

— _Usted y yo nos llevaremos bien, sta. Swan. _

_Cerré mis manos en puños._

— _Realmente bien, entrenador. Se lo prometo._

_El rió una vez más e hizo sonar su silbato._

El olor a agua limpia y jabonosa penetró en mi nariz, haciéndome volver. Todo el cuarto de las duchas estaba bajo una tenue nube de vapor. Era ligeramente sofocante. Hacía demasiado calor ahí dentro.

Rose me miró.

— ¿Entrenador? —no hubo respuesta—. ¿Entrenador Masen?

Él salió de atrás de una de las duchas, solo con unos pantalones de deporte puestos. El aliento se me atascó en la garganta y algo cálido se instaló en mi bajo estómago. Traté de aparentar calma. Su torso era… _¡Dios!_

— ¿Rosalie Hale? —preguntó el entrenador con incredulidad—. ¿Qué diablos hace metida en el vestuario de chicos, jovencita?

Resoplé suavemente.

— Queremos hablar con usted.

— En realidad—dí un paso al frente—, soy yo la que quiere charlar con usted, entrenador.

El sonrió de lado.

— Ah, ¿en serio?

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

— Por supuesto que es en serio.

El asintió.

— Gracias, Rose.

— Segura que no nece –

— No, Rose, gracias.

Se fue. Y nos quedamos solos. Tan solo el y yo, contemplándonos fijamente.

— Y bien… ¿de qué se trata?

— De esto —saqué del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros la copia del reporte y señalé la gigante F (no era gigante, pero así la sentía) en el papel—. ¿Lo ve?

No se inmutó.

— Es una F. Muy bonita, por cierto.

Me mordí la lengua.

— No le veo nada de bonito. Me preguntaba, entrenador, ¿por qué una F? Las pocas tareas que ha pedido las he traído y nunca le he faltado al respeto.

Se carcajeó.

— Eso no importa, Swan —me miró—. Para sacar una sobresaliente, tienes que moverte.

Volví a dejar de respirar. ¿Así que eso era? ¡Carajo!

— ¿Me reprobó sólo porque no trabajé en clase?—asintió—. ¡¿Qué es tan estúpido es eso?!

— No es estúpido, sta Swan. Voy a tener que pedirle que cuide su vocabulario.

Farfullé en voz baja.

— Sigo pensando que no es justo. Además, justo una semana antes del examen me lastimé el tobillo. No podía hacer prácticamente nada; ni siquiera pude presentar el examen.

— Eso no importa.

— ¿¡Cómo que no importa!?

— No importa, porque eso no tiene nada que ver. Se lastimó el tobillo porque cuando les dije que calentaran, usted simplemente se la pasó sentada en las gradas, fuera de mi campo de visión, sin hacer nada más que flojear.

Abrí la boca para contradecir, pero él se adelantó.

— Y cuando intentó hacer la actividad, por supuesto, se esguinsó el tobillo. Justo una semana antes del examen.

— Así que el examen fue lo que arruinó todo, ¿no es así?

— Sí. Así es.

Me quedé pensando. Si sólo era eso, estaba segura de que podría repetirlo. Los reportes originales aún no se entregaban, solo había sacado una copia del reporte no-oficial, del "borrador", por así decirlo. Aún tenía tiempo de poder cambiar esa letra en el reporte.

— Entrenador, si sólo se trata del examen… ¿Cree que podría aplicármelo de nuevo? Me refiero a que, ya que no puedo aplicarme el examen la semana pasada por mi lesión, tal vez pueda hacerlo ahora.

El me miró, e hizo un gesto pensativo con la cabeza. Me mordí el labio, y con fuerza. Si aceptaba, tenía la oportunidad de subir mi calificación y, por lo tanto, sacaría por lo menos una probatoria. Yodo era cuestión de que él aceptara…

— De acuerdo —cedió—. Ahora mismo. Ve por tu uniforme deportivo a tu casillero y te espero en el gimnasio en diez minutos. Será su última oportunidad, sta. Swan. No la desperdicie.

… Pero también yo no lo tenía que echar a perder. Le sonreí un poco al entrenador y me fui.

Corrí fuera de los vestidores de hombres y entré barriéndome a los de chicas. Me vestí rápidamente, colocándome el short mientras brincaba en un pie, pero cuando terminé de ponérmelo, tropecé y mi trasero golpeo el suelo de baldosas, comprendí que estaba perdida. Iba a hacer el examen para reprobar de nuevo.

Cuando entré al gimnasio, el entrenador estaba completamente vestido. Llevaba los pantalones de deporte que le había visto en las duchas, una playera blanca, lisa y ligera, que hacía que su desarrollado frente se marcara en ella. Su cabello estaba húmedo y a la luz de las lámparas florecentes se veía increíblemente hermoso.

Tragué saliva pesadamente y aparté la mirada, sonrojada.

Me acerqué a él.

Me miró.

— Bien, sta. Swan. Haremos algo sencillo. Sólo porque… —suspiró—, porque no quiero que se vuela a lastimar.

— De acuerdo —murmuré.

— Comience a calentar.

Hice unos pequeños estiramientos, mientras mis ligamentos y husos protestaban ante la rigidez de siempre. Le indiqué al entrenador que estaba lista.

— Primero, correrá por el gimnasio. Cinco vueltas completas. Prueba de tiempo.

Abrí la boca, pero comprendí que no serviría de nada replicar; después de todo era un examen.

Me preparé.

— ¿Lista? —asentí cuando estuve en posición—. ¡Ya! —y presionó el botón del cronómetro con el pulgar.

Corrí. Tanto como pude. Por supuesto, mantuve la vista fija por donde iba, tratando de pisar con cuidado, no quería caer. No _debía_ caer. Dí cinco vueltas enteras al gimnasio, y cuando terminé, me tiré al piso de madera, jadeando y con los tendones algo adoloridos, con el sudor pegándome a la frente los cabellos.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el entrenador, con el brillo de la sorpresa destellando en sus esmeraldas. Contempló el cronómetro y anotó algo en las hojas sujeta a la misma tabla que usó el primer día que nos conocimos. Sonreí ante ella.

— Muy bien, Swan. Hiciste 7.68 minutos. Un buen tiempo.

Me sonrió, y me sonrojé. Comenzaba a sentir de nuevo aquel calor, aquel que se instaló en mi vientre al ver a entrenador carente de camiseta, aflorar de nuevo. Ah, sí; y también mariposas. Muchas haciéndome cosquillas en el estómago.

— De pie. Siguiente prueba. Salto.

Abrí la boca.

— No hablará en serio.

— "Por supuesto que es en serio" —me imitó.

— No es gracioso—bufé.

— "Claro que es gracioso" —volvió a imitarme, y sonrió—. Vamos, Isabella. Te di una segunda oportunidad y si la quieres aprovechar, está bien; si no, también está bien.

— De acuerdo.

— Toma —me entregó una cuerda—. Cincuenta saltos. Seguidos, Swan. Si te detienes, vuelves a empezar.

Me mordí el labio. Esto, era una trampa. Una mortal. Era un _suicidio_, hablando de forma _literal_. Creo que incluso tenía miedo.

— Entrenador —mi voz sonaba estrangulada—. Esta prueba hará que me mate. En serio. Cuerda más pies con vida propia son igual a Bella muerta.

El rió. Ese sonido me empalagó; sonaba tan musical, tan hermoso.

— No seas tan dramática, Isabella —rodó los ojos—. Limítate a hacerlo para acabar más pronto.

Suspiré y tomé la cuerda por los extremos.

Antes de empezar a saltar, le quise decir algo al entrenador.

— Si me mato, lo mataré, entrenador Masen.

El rió de nuevo, con sus melodiosas carcajadas.

Comencé a mover la cuerda, haciendo girar mis muñecas. Al principio, enredé las cuerdas un par de veces en mis tobillos, sin querer, pero lo volví a intentar.

'Concéntrate, Swan' mascullé entre dientes.

Moví de nuevo las muñecas, y tomé un ritmo. La cuerda giraba rítmicamente, pasando por debajo de mis pies justo cuando estos se elevaban un poco, lo suficiente para dejarla pasar. Hice los cincuenta saltos completos, y gracias a Dios, seguía viva.

— Lo hice —escupí feliz. El entrenador posó una varonil mano sobre mi hombro.

— ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil —me sonrió torcidamente. Me sonrojé de nuevo, y sentí como su mano mandaba descargas por todo mi brazo, naciendo desde el hombro hasta las puntas de mis dedos.

Aquella sonrisa era, simple y sencillamente, divina. Mi favorita. LE sonreí con ganas.

Apartó su mano y se aclaró la garganta.

— Y ahora sólo te haré unas pruebas de resistencia. Comienza con treinta sentadillas.

Asentí. Ya no me importaba; de igual forma tenía que hacerlo.

Coloqué mis manos en mi nuca y preparé mis piernas. Comencé a contar. Doble mis piernas hasta quedar encuclillada y mis piernas aullaron en protesta, pero ignoré el pequeño dolor y me levanté de nuevo; las siguientes veces fueron menos pesadas.

— Creo que comienzo a no sentir las piernas —observé. Él rió.

— Bien, ahora veinticinco lagartijas —lo miré—. No te preocupes, Isabella. Casi hemos terminado.

Dejé salir otro suspiro. Me tumbé en el piso y me sostuve con brazos y piernas. Me ardían los músculos. Doble los brazos para bajar, y mi pecho golpeó un poco el piso, solo lo suficiente. Los flexioné de nuevo hasta que quedaron estirados, levantando mi peso. Subí y bajé mi peso veinticinco veces. Me dolían los brazos.

— Muy bien, Swan.

Me sentía realmente bien. Realmente, el hacer ejercicio no era tan malo, pero aún me daba miedo hacerlo. Pero si tenía cuidado, todo parecía fácil. No me confié, de igual manera.

— Ahora treinta abdominales y podrás irte a casa.

Sonreí abiertamente. Pero enrojecí cuando noté que el entrenador me miraba fijamente. Era tan… perturbador. No él, su presencia. Siempre me había puesto nerviosa. Pero no en la manera en la que podría llegar una chica paranoica a pensar, (algo como acoso o abuso sexual); no, era, más bien, algo como… no sé. Me ponía ansiosa estar cerca de él. Tenía miedo de hacer algo malo, algo que le molestara. Tampoco quería hacer el ridículo frente a él.

Sí, sí. El entrenador me gustaba. Pero sólo un poco. No era como si…. Estuviera enamorada de él, o algo así…

_¿Verdad?_

Me recosté sobre el liso piso de madera y doble mis piernas. Situé mis manos tras mi nuca de nuevo y traté de subir la espalda, osease mi peso, de nuevo, y pegarlo a mis piernas.

Pero mis pies se despegaban del piso, y se suponía que no debían hacer eso. Lo volví a intentar, pero no podía elevar la espalada sin despegar los pies de suelo.

— Mierda —me quejé en voz baja.

El entrenador suspiró y se encuclilló a mi lado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Suspiré.

— No puedo hacer abdominales, no si despego los pies del suelo.

Me sonrió tiernamente.

— Descuida. Te ayudaré. Sostendré tus rodillas presionadas. Ahora, inténtalo.

Asentí y tomé la posición. El entrenador colocó sus manos tibias en mis rodillas descubiertas, mandando de nuevo millones de descargas y vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo.

Se sentía, sorprendentemente, grandioso.

Ligeramente ruborizada, comencé a subir mi peso hacia mis rodillas, logrando hacer las abdominales.

Subí y bajé, pegando mi espalda al frío piso al bajar, pero encontrándome con el cálido aliento del entrenador en mi boca cada que pegaba mi vientre a mis piernas. Podía sentir su dulce aliento, golpeando mi rostro cada que subía. Y me topaba con sus ojos; esas esmeraldas estuvieron fijas en mis ojos todo el tiempo, haciéndome sentir nerviosa.

— 26, 27, 28 —susurraba el entrenador—. 29…

Me detuve justo ahí. Me quedé sentada, con mi rostro a centímetros de del entrenador. Su aliento penetraba en mi nariz, incluso en mi boca, y se sentía delicioso. Su perfil era como un imán para mis ojos; simplemente no podía apartar la vista. Sentí que… desaparecería si lo dejaba de mirara, me parecía tan irreal.

Y ahora lo sabía. El entrenador era tan… atractivo. Pero no sólo físicamente. Él era una gran persona. Siempre trataba a todos con respeto; los chicos se llevaban genial con él y nunca lo había visto tocar a alguna de las chicas. Siempre mantenía distancia y cada que había reuniones en el gimnasio, el acomodaba a todo el mundo, con rapidez y disciplina.

Él era tan… perfecto.

Y, sucedió.

Me lancé a sus labios, pero no me avergonzaba. Había visto en sus ojos que él pretendía hacerlo mismo; en realidad, el me había atraído hacia sí. Traté de ponerme de rodillas, para estar más cómoda, y lo logré. Sus labios eran suaves, muy tersos y cuidadosos. Estaba tanteando el terreno.

Al principio fue como si no hubiera querido besarme. Sus labios eran un poco duros contra los míos. Inflexibles. Pero después un brazo se enroscó en mi cintura y supe que ahora estábamos en confianza. Sus labios se ablandaron

Besé sus labios un poco más lento, tratando de respirar sin romper el beso. No quería separarme… y al parecer él tampoco. Colocó la otra de sus manos en mi cuello, rozando mi piel con sus sedosos dedos. Me estremecí. Enredé mis manos en su cabello, degustando con el tacto su sedosidad.

Se separó con una exclamación ahogada. Cerró los ojos, pero junto sus frente con la mía.

— Lo siento —susurró bajito.

Le sonreí de lado.

— No pasa nada.

— Si pasa —me miró. Algunos de los mechones cobrizos le cubrían la frente, y los hacían lucir tremendamente sexy—. Bella… me gustas. Más que eso, creo… creo que existe una gran posibilidad… de que me esté enamorando de ti.

Sus ojos brillaban. Y supe que hablaba con la verdad.

— ¿Sabías que puedo denunciarte por acoso sexual, verdad? —bromeé. El sonrió ligeramente, divertido—. No es correcto que un profesor bese a una alumna.

— Lo siento. Fue imposible contenerme.

Lo miré.

— Escuche, entrenador… Edward —corregí—. Esto no está bien. Sólo… sólo quería subir mi nota. No quiero que piense que le pedí la oportunidad del examen para lanzarme sobre usted y conseguir una mejor nota. Sólo… sólo deseaba hacer el examen.

Me miró, la confusión presente en sus orbes.

— ¿Qué? —después soltó una carcajada—. Bella, por Dios, no estoy buscando que me hagas un favor sexual para que suba tu nota —me sonrojé ante la mención de "favor sexual"—. Estoy hablando sinceramente. Siento algo por ti. Y no, no me refiero a como un entrenador pervertido ve a una alumna atractiva. Me refiero a como un chico ve a una chica.

Fruncí el ceño, pensando. Y, entonces, el ansiado _'click'_ sonó en mi atrofiado cerebro.

— ¿Quieres decir… que me quieres? —pregunté sin aliento.

El sonrió torcidamente.

— Es algo más fuerte que eso, pero sí. Te quiero, y demasiado, Bella.

Sonreí.

— Bueno, en ese caso… creo que, por mi parte, también existe la posibilidad de que esté enamorada de ti, Edward. Aunque creo que me siento más cómoda llamándote Edward que entrenador Masen. Es más práctico.

Su melodiosa risa inundó mis oídos. Con gusto lo haría reír todos los días de mi vida con tal de poder gozar de aquella sinfonía. Besó mi nariz.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré ante ese contacto. Se sentía tan bien estar así: recargada en su pecho y rodeada por sus brazos, sentados los dos en medio del gimnasio. Llevabamos horas platicando, y todo lo que decía sobre mí le parecía interesante y eso me parecía divertido. Estaba fascinado.

— ¿Así que vives sólo con tu padre?

— Exacto. Con Charlie, aunque probablemente lo conoscas más bajo el título 'Jefe Swan'.

— Oh, sí. Ahora tengo miedo.

Me carcajeé.

— No tenemos porque decirle.

— De acuerdo. Entonces, será nuestro secreto.

— Genial. Un amor secreto. Me gusta como suena.

Depositó un casto beso en mi cuello.

— A mí también. No debemos preocuparnos por lo que las demás personas dicen. Por ahora, solo somos tú y yo. Los demás pueden irse mucho a...

— Alto ahí. No quiero oírte decir palabrotas.

Me sonrió con dulzura.

— De acuerdo

Me entretuve jugando un poco con sus dedos.

— ¿Te digo algo?

Él seguía entretenido con mi cuello así que sólo murmuró un _'Hmnm'._

— Cuando llegaste aquí, pensé que serías un entrenador como todos los demás. Ya sabes, de los que parecen marineros, con las palabrotas a punto de salírseles de la boca y con un carácter tan prepotente hasta el punto de llegar a querer golpear a algún estudiante... Pero después supe que eras diferente. Y me disculpo si alguna vez fui grosera contigo.

Sentí sus comisuras estirarse. Sonreía.

— Lo sé. Y también lamento haber sido rudo al principio. Supongo que también pensé que eras una de esas chicas que odian el deporte por temor a romperse una uña. Al final comprendí que, más que romperte una uña, temías romperte una pierna.

— Ahora sabes lo que realmente pasa —hubo otro silencio—. ¿Te cuento otro secreto? —asintió—. Jamás, ni en mis sueños o días más locos llegué a pensar que acabaría enamorandome de mi entrenador.

— Yo tampoco creí que podría llegar a enamorarme de una de mis estudiantes.

— Por lo menos no de Jessica Stanley. Te hubiera tachado de idiota si hubiera notado que te fijabas en ella. Y lo digo en serio.

— Lo sé —arrugó la nariz. Se veía muy tierno haciendo eso—, y por eso me quedo contigo, Bella.

— Wow —sonreí divertida. El humor fluyó por mi voz—. Le gusto al entrenador... ¿Qué tan pervertido suena eso?

Ambos nos carcajeamos, pero él me silenció con otro de sus deliciosos y candentes besos.

* * *

**(1)**; Ok, tal vez algunas se pregunten: "¿_Fajando_? ¿No es follando?". No es fajando. No sé, pero aquí en México, un faje significa... bueno, es como una serie de caricias entre una pareja, pero no se desnudan ni llegan a tener relaciones. Sólo se tocan por encima o debajo de las prendas y se besan. Es muy común en fiestas y salidad a centro comerciales, en este caso, era en un baño del Instituto, y aí, lo puse pq mucho pervertidos/calenturientos lo hacen en las escuelas. Pero bueno, así se le dice en México.

* * *

**N/A:**

Tenía siglos queriendo escribir eso. Al final, creo que se me olvidó. Volvió a surgir cuando el profesor de Deportes en mi escuela me dijo; _Lilian, te aconsejo que te aplique en este periodo de examenes. No quiero tener que reprobar a nadie._

Obviamente, lo mandé a que se la picaraa :). Pero eso me dió esta idea, y aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado.

;Kisses&Bites.  
+Lee.  
_~Mindfreak'girl._


End file.
